


Trade-off

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan negotiate.





	

"I propose a trade. I'll join you for a race - as a spectator, mind you - and you'll come with me to a museum of my choosing. Yes or no?"

Anakin stared at his master, deeply irritated. Obi-Wan always picked boring places when they went on day-trips but- "And you won't complain?"

Obi-Wan smirked at him. "Neither will you."

Anakin stared for another minute, resentful of Obi-Wan's patience. "Alright. Deal." He held out his hand.

***

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin over his teacup. "That was fun, but perhaps we should reserve such trips for special occasions."

"I hate to say this but you're right, Master."


End file.
